


The Unholy Priestess

by MagdalenaLouise



Series: Poetry in Prythain [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdalenaLouise/pseuds/MagdalenaLouise
Summary: Ianthe was such an unpleasant character that I had to try to look into her head. To understand her motives and secret plotting with Hybern. There were some gaps about that in the story that I wanted to cover. Writing about her gave my tounge a bad tast like covered with cod oil.





	1. Chapter 1

The unholy priestess's story

So my name is Ianthe and I am a High Priestess  
of Prythain. I am one of twelve and keeps many secrets.  
I am holy and beautiful and drips of sweetness  
and while you me worship I flush out any weakness.  
I like males and takes what is my due  
and that I uses them they often have no clue.  
Any small pieces that are of use and they are keyless  
and if they found out what I do they are speechless.  
We priestesses have to see the High Lords rule  
our lands and we call that division foul.  
Twelve altars are ours to reign  
and ceremonies and handfastings to attain.  
We are allowed to give people and lords advice  
but it are up to them to chose to follow or slice.  
The High Lords are the power  
and the true key to that what should be our.  
Priestesses are revered and can marry and have children  
and some may think that position gilded.  
We dresses in blue robes and have the phases  
of the moon tattooed and speaks in pretty phrases.  
Our jewels are silver and blue  
and I often speak praises in a coo.  
I was born after the war in the Court of Spring  
my father was a guard captain and that some power bring.  
But I saw that the High Lord wielded the real thing.  
I tried to the furture heir cling  
but Tamlin wouldn't have a childhood friend as fling.  
The key to the power was to take a High Lord as lover  
and bear them children to inherit their power.  
Tamlin wouldn't have me and others were mated  
or married. So I patiently waited  
and Spring with Night clashed  
and two High Lords lives slashed.  
I knew better than agonize Tamlin as Spring was a good base.  
but the new Lord of Night was powerful so I gave chase.  
It was difficult to reach him as he didn't like High Priestesses  
and a lot about his Court riddled with secrets.  
I knew he has the most powerful of all The High Lords  
and I was beautiful and our union was to be of our accords.  
So after sereval decades I was allowed to visit.  
His Hewn City as impressive as his physics.  
Rhysand was truly perfect in his appearance  
but my advances weren't met with his clearance.  
He avoided my charms so maybe to try some other way  
and there were other stunning males to prey  
on. Cassian and Azriel maybe would like to play?  
A blond female named Morrigan held some sway  
so she had to get out and away.  
But Rhysand named her as his powerful third  
of his Inner Circle. That about a female was unheard.  
So my flattery and then sharp remarks were in wain  
so it was time to use my body. Maybe chain  
myself to his bed? I knew he felt hounded  
but my beauty always astounded.  
So as Azriel left that night I snucked into his bed  
as he should follow where I lead.  
I chucked all my clothes  
and placed me in an alluring pose.  
He took his time and I had to turn on my charm  
as he entered looking grim to him disarm.  
I pouted and told him I had seen his looks  
my voice and eyes like hooks.  
His power roiled in the room as I was ordered out  
from his bed, his room and Court.  
He wasn't one to be seduced  
I tried to touch him as I passed  
trying to sound coy and lush  
but his power my hand did crush.  
Hate filled my heart as I gave a hiss.  
you will regret this. 

So I returned to Tamlin and Spring  
and filled his ears with toxic things  
about Rhysand and his Inner Circle.  
Some were lies but his hatred was eternal.  
I waited my time and enjoyed some males  
but I stayed away from Tamlin's Court for no tales  
were to be spread. But someone named  
Amrarantha arrived and her games shamed  
my own. She flittered through all Courts  
and charmed and my father had some reports  
and sent my mother, sisters and me of to Vallahan  
to avoid any troubles were to dawn.  
He went back to Prythain and we heard about a ball  
Under the Mountain that caught them all.  
So I stayed in Vallahan for about some sixty years  
and I quite liked that there were no High Lords.  
I smiled about what I heard about Rhysand's treatment  
in Amarantha's hands and hoped it was frequent.  
But I met her former king from Hybern  
and I liked what he told me about his concern  
about the High Lords's abuse of power  
and how the High priestesses were thought lower.  
So I met him then and of as he was planning  
on a grand scale the High Lords and Wall's banning.  
Word came that Amarantha had fallen  
and a human girl had brought her to the bottom.  
The king told me that I should call in  
on my old friendship with Tamlin.  
And this girl Feyre she had been made fae  
by all seven Lords. Try to get close and spy  
and find out what and why she is. Please try  
to remember my earlier promises and thoughts  
how we can make Prythian as it ought  
to be! So yes I was to Spring to go  
and close to the girl and Tamlin grow.  
He welcomed me with open arms  
gave me a temple and it held some charm  
to hold a position in a Court.  
I made the proper sacred ceremonies  
with me in the center only.  
Tamlin's new fiancee was rather a trophy  
and I made sure he knew it and that she was kept lonely.  
Then there was only sweet Ianthe to cling to  
and I made sure she did to!  
Proper dresses and housewifely lessons about her position.  
Not any unnecessary physics exercises and from that omission  
she lost muscles. And no training in weapons  
and certainly no magic lessons.  
Tamlin swallowed all that I said  
just needed to tell him she was once dead.  
Maybe some passing comment about that tattoo  
and that there was a wedding to be planning to.  
I didn't hate the girl but she was given what I was not.  
A High Lord's bride and maybe some High Lord power  
so I didn't feel to bad about her lower.  
I selected her dresses and hair styles  
and said a lot of beautified  
things about how important to look unified.  
I wondered about her relationship with Rhysand  
but he stayed well away from Tamlin's land.  
So then I noticied Lucien's charm and beauty  
and he was a High Lord's son  
and Autum's Court's males were supposed to be fun.  
So he was my next target for powerful offspring  
was to desired as heirs if I was to reign.  
Feyre still had some small spark  
but her treatment soon showed its mark.  
Her handmaid Alis muttered about her beeing thin  
and that the wedding dress was a tent. She lowered her chin  
as my look took her in. A lowly urisk  
should be wise to not risk  
that with a High Priestess argue.  
At the wedding Feyre hesitated and her eyes vague  
she looked into her self and called.  
So Rhysand arrived and the wedding stalled  
as he the bride away to his Court hauled.  
Tamlin was furious and I apalled  
as all my careful planning was no longer unequalled. 

Tamlin was afraid for Feyre's eventual demise  
so he listened to my advise  
about how to find powerful allies.  
But Lucien talked about Hybern's and Amarantha's malice  
and how better wait and the week tally.  
So I was silent and bided my time  
but the king was informed of Rhysand's crime.  
The king wasn't in a hurry  
so I was to wait and Tamlin worry.  
I saw how he trashed his manor  
and thought that with that temper he lacked manners.  
Still a pity about Rhysand  
but I might still have all males in his land.  
Lucien fended me of and Feyre was returned  
she some unwelcome things learned  
like that the king was planning for war  
and worse what powers she bore.  
Tamlin shushed her about the war  
and that she had magic he swore  
at that. But talk of kidnapping and breeding and some more  
and she was neatly guarded and confined.  
The king praised the report I had signed.  
Tamlin called for the Tithe when I told him to  
he danced to almost all tunes it was so.  
Feyre made a small scene with a water wraith  
and gave her the jewels she was wearing.  
I kept a hand on my own in fear  
that that wraith would them of me tear.  
What happenend was that Tamlin exploxed  
when Feyre wanted more freedom. So loaded  
with temper that his study was eroded.  
That she felt smothered him goaded.  
So Feyre made a magic shield  
and her own magic to wield.  
Lucien tried to convince Tamlin  
to let her train but he didn't gave in.  
Lucien gave him a dubious look  
and Tamlin sent him a magic shock.  
Rhysand took Feyre away again  
and she did look drainend.  
The king was very interested in what she could do  
and I wondered what plans for her he did brew.  
Tamlin listened to me again  
but refrained from visiting Hybern even then.  
So the girl was returned and back to her guards  
and she was not even allowed out on the yard.  
Some week passed and I was in my temple  
to pray and make a pious example.  
Lucien still resisted my advances  
but that only the hunt enhances  
as he was a spoke in my wheel  
about to make Tamlin to Hybern kneel.  
So let Lucien try to take his chances  
I would have him under the right circumstances.  
Suddenly I was summoned to the house  
and Tamlin had really let his inner beast out.  
He had locked Feyre in the manor behind a shield  
and the sentries to the Night Court had her to yield.  
So he put his sentries to question  
to give up every last bit of information.  
He killed them himself as an example  
and what a waste for I had them yet to sample.  
The hunt for Feyre begun  
but of sucess there where none.  
The Night Court's territory was vast  
and no information from it was passed.  
Hybern's king wasn't pleased Feyre was taken  
but maybe Tamlin was enough shaken  
to make that alliance. For some reason  
the mortal Queens saw it as treason  
to betray her mortal family. But I knew every detail  
like names, tempers and where they lived. The trail  
to take them was clear. The king told me to ask  
Feyre about them and she didn't saw through my mask.  
Why the King wanted to knew if they were strongwilled  
I didn't knew. If he was going to have them killed  
what did that matter?


	2. The Last Days of Ianthe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianthe's last time in life. I hate her but I think I understand her a bit better. To be in her head is just unpleasant.

Feyre sent Tamlin a letter that she left for good  
and wouldn't come back. That was how things stood.  
Tamlin wanted to immediately act  
but Lucien still advised against the Hybern pact.  
Lucien had some informants  
but they didn't put up much of a performance  
in sending useful tidings  
so Feyre was still free and hidning.  
It was soon time for the great rite  
and Lucien watched me like I was to bite.  
Tamlin would only perform it with Feyre  
he that on the Cauldron did swear.  
I suggested that Lucien and I could the duty share  
and that made him take of like a frightened hare.  
Lucien set out to Feyre hunt  
again and taking some sentries to the stunt.  
Tamlin made an encouraging grunt  
but the belief of success was blunt.  
So Lucien left for the North  
winnowing for all that he was worth.  
They returnend after some time  
with a story that was grime.  
Lucien and his men were white and shaken  
and they had met Feyre but she refused to be taken.  
Rhysand was there and scared them of  
but Feyre had refused to return to her love.  
I didn't hear the full story  
but Lucien said that we behove  
help to get Feyre away from Rhysand  
and he on her mind had put a brand.  
So Lucien told Tamlin to go ahead  
and make that alliance with Hybern.  
A first meeting was carefully planned  
and Calanamai took place with Lucien as stand in  
for his High Lord. Of course I was the maid  
and I prayed and with Lucien played  
in that cave. It was pleasant and fun  
and I craved more but he me did shun.  
So Tamlin went to Hybern to make a deal  
not knowing that all I had said wasn't real.  
Feyre's sisters had been collected  
and the king was to have them subjected  
to a transformation of becoming immortal.  
So they were no longer to be mortal.  
He said he needed to convince the human Queens  
and that holding Feyre's sisters was the means  
to control her. The king rigged a trap  
with the Cauldron as bait to Feyre kidnap.  
For Rhysand and his people to take the bait  
we now all had to wait.  
Tamlin and Lucien were to Hybern called  
and indead Feyre was back to Spring hauled.  
She had somehow escaped Rhysand's control.  
The king told Tamlin about my role  
and how I had sold out her family.  
Tamlin was not taking that with amity  
so I retreated back to my temple  
to lay low for a while. I had to sample  
the fact that Feyre's sister was Lucien's mate.  
What a strange fate.  
I conctructed a convincing story  
and told Tamlin that I really was sorry.  
He told me I had better to stay away from the manor  
as Feyre needed to recover. The king was a planner  
and he sent some powder  
that was to be put in Feyre's food and chowder.  
Some Hybern guests and Jurian was to come  
and that made Lucien look glum.  
He avoided me at all costs  
and the chance for more fun was lost.  
Tamlin summoned me to explain  
and some remorse I did feign  
for Feyre's and Lucien's sake.  
I lied about secret wishes  
and trying to follow my intuition.  
How to not make Hybern suspicious.  
Feyre listened and told me to not do that again  
and Lucien gave me a look that promised bane.  
Tamlin believed all that Feyre said  
and he didn't even tried to get her laid.  
She got back her color and weight  
but I made sure the powder was in what she ate. 

Feyre assumed the role as lady of the house  
she was more assertive and no meak mouse.  
She was to be included in all planning  
and Tamlin found her enchanting.  
She didn't let me chose jewels and clothes  
but that for herself chose.  
The king's niece and nephew arrived  
with that human Jurian that the king had revived.  
I made my entrance with care  
trying to arrive with a flair.  
I stood in a sunbeam so my hair  
was molten gold and my jewel ablazed with fire.  
The twins were an unsettling a pair  
and Jurian handsome but he hardly gave me stare.  
I had never taken a human to my bed  
maybe I should try that indeed.  
The twins wanted to study the wall  
and Feyre and Lucien was them to escort. No brawl  
was started by Tamlin about that.  
As I cooed over Jurian he treated me like a gnat  
and the twins didn't seemed impressed  
with the fact that I was a High Priestess.  
I didn't saw them set of  
but when they returned something made me glower.  
Lucien helped Feyre of her horse. Close as any lover  
he held her around the waist  
and she a hand on his shoulder placed.  
He bowed and I them interrupted  
to ask about the trip. Lucien didn't me trusted  
and his response curt. I mentioned the ceremony  
and party and Lucien's look was stoney.  
Feyre agreed to meet and plan in an hour  
and steered Lucien away through a bower.  
Feyre was starting to rise in power  
and she did refused to cower.  
She still had some mingled scent  
and some horrible stories she did invent.  
But Tamlin bought it all  
she held him completly in thrall.  
Feyre had some wishes about the ceremomy  
and told me the twins thought it all baloney.  
So I decided to them include  
and they couldn't refuse whitout beeing rude.  
Feyre wanted Jurian and Tamlin to  
to have some small things to do  
under the ceremony and that was all right.  
I would be in the center and the sun so bright  
would rise and fill my upright arms  
with the first light. I would place some small jabs  
about unwanted darkness and Feyre could them tab.  
Everything was carefully prepared  
and the marker stone was cleared.  
But the attention from the crowd had to be shared  
as they at Feyre's arrival with adoration stared.  
She was dressed in shining white satin that aired  
in loose skirts and on her head was a flower crown.  
The crowd was enchanted as Tamlin lifted ther down  
from a moon colored mare.  
I should soon their attention snare.  
So the twins reluctantly tried the wine  
and I kept them on the side that was mine.  
Tamlin lit a light for the dead  
and Jurian had a prayer to read.  
And now it was time for my great show  
and the sun had just started to glow.  
What happenend was that it flowed towards  
Feyre and that was against all records.  
The girl started to glow like the sun  
and she did with light burn.  
Lucien knelt in front of her  
and the rest of the crowd were  
soon on their knees as well.  
Tamlin was suprised and didn't know  
what to do. At last the light stopped to flow  
and I tried hard to get in the center  
by telling the crowd that Feyre's evil tormentor  
had lost her back to us and the sun  
altered it's path out of joy. Some tale I spun  
but no one really listenened to me.  
So I had to think of a way  
to show that I held sway  
with Tamlin and the Court.  
With all cunning that I was worth. 

So I slipped quitely away from their merriment  
to watched Feyre beeing worshiped was irritant.  
I could't say anything disparagement  
and couldn't afford to come of as arrogrant.  
I had to create my own miracle  
and to do that I had to be invisible.  
To create some worriment  
that endangered our environment.  
Almost everyone was dancing  
but a lonely sentry was standing  
on guard. I smiled like he was handsome  
as I slowly made my advancing.  
With a sleeping spell he passed out  
I took the keys to the estate from the lout.  
He was just a lowly sentry  
and really not one of the gentry.  
The High Lord would give him some lashes  
but his punishment was of small matter.  
I poured some weed-killer  
around my temple's marble pillars.  
Of course Lucien escorted Feyre away  
I saw he offered her his arm by the way.  
Next morning I turned up at breakfast  
and the High Lord for a private talk asked.  
But he was in a foul mood  
just pushing around his food.  
Lucien sat timidly on his chair  
and the gossip was that Feyre needed some care  
and comfort after a nightmare  
had to his room went and he did dare  
to embrace the lady so fair.  
Feyre said that our new friends were to trust  
so infront of them all I must  
speak. I told Tamlin in an agitated whisper  
about the dying land and the blister  
of rot in buds and leaves. That it was a sign  
that this happenend around my shrine.  
Dagdan told me to talk with the gardner  
and Jurian and Brannargh his partners  
snickered at me when I talked about  
nagas gathering to attack. I made a pout  
when they didn't listened.  
Tamlin's attenition to me was distant  
as Feyre talked about hers and Lucien's mission  
as escorts. Lucien looked stricken  
as Tamlin's posture stiffenend.  
I tried to goad the High Lord to go  
but Feyre made him give in to avoid a row.  
Then I brought up the Night Court villain  
and told Tamlin that if he was given  
back his family's wings  
those long missing thing  
maybe be would pay handsomely for them.  
Tamlin said he had burnt them long ago  
and in his eyes there was some woe.  
Lucien and Feyre left with our guests  
and I left to take care of the rest.  
The nagas were foul creatures  
with some snakelike features.  
But I found them and gave them the keys  
and told them to strike when the eastate was at ease  
during some night. I told them to wait for a week  
and their leader truly was a stupid freak.  
Feyre and Lucien returned and Tamlin gathered them up  
to reprimand them for a stupid coup.  
His temper exploded again  
and Feyre was left with injuries and pain.  
Tamlin told me how she was hurt  
and the story was blurt  
by all on the estate.  
I was invited back to the house  
and I had to the warning rouse.  
So seven nagas were killed  
and the people should be filled  
with gratitude. The sentry should  
have his whipping and all would  
end well. But he accused me of theft  
and Feyre was very deft  
to ask for mercy. Tamlin whipped him  
as I said and I took the company in  
for lunch. I had made my point  
and suggested to Tamlin thet we joint  
should visit the Wall. Let Feyre chew on that  
and the twins gave just what  
I needed to bring Lucien to heel  
so I could devour him like a meal.  
So of for the Wall we all went  
and Feyre asked to share my tent.  
I had hoped to make Lucien share  
but we slept and when I awoke a dagger bare  
was in her hand. She talked about enemies  
and between us were no longer any amenities. 

Tamlin and Jurian were to hunt  
and I had my own prey to confront.  
The sentries and twins were of  
and Lucien of to look at some fox glove.  
Feyre's where abouts was irrelevant  
it was time for Lucien to no longer be celibate.  
I found Lucien at cast that sleeping spell  
at that magic I really did excel.  
Lucien was soon shackeled neatly to a tree  
and when he woke up he demanded to get free.  
I told him how he acted with Feyre  
and put his hands all over her.  
And my fond memories frome the rite  
as he denied any pleasure with a bite.  
I started on his clothes and still  
he wouldn't bow to my will.  
Suddenly Feyre was there with a pack  
appearantly she planned to go back.  
She suddenly struck with her mind  
and I was in her thrall and she wasn't kind.  
Lucien was set free and she gave a command  
that I was to smash my own hand!  
I think she rifled through my memories  
reading and condeming what she called treachery.  
At last my hand was destroyed  
but she still with me toyed.  
Some more commands to always  
have a broken hand and to mend my ways  
with males. The twins showed up  
and patted my hair like I was a pup.  
Dagdan crooned of how Feyre was to be a pawn  
and how they had her conned.  
Feyre and Lucien draw weapons  
and gave the hyberns a killing lesson.  
I was given more commands  
and they left together for Rhysand's land.  
The sentries found me and I had to repeat her lies  
that had the sentries and people buzzing like flies.  
The High Lord hunted for the runaways  
for sereval unfruitful days  
Tamlin later acted as questioner  
and word was sent to Hybern and a messenger  
arrived to pick up Jurian and me.  
The king was livid and worked on me himself  
and slowly I became more like myself.  
My hand was still ruined  
and my thirst for revenge brewing.  
The king tasked me to find Feyre  
she was not to die but could be made to cry.  
So I told him about that Suriel  
and we decided to her method steal.  
The king himself put a tracking spell  
that would act as a warning bell  
if Feyre ever was near it.  
His Majesty even saw it fit  
to build shields in my mind  
if I ever Feyre was to find.  
So back to Prythain to start my hunt  
and I catched the creature but it only talked in grunts.  
The king started the war and I stayed in his camp  
and I was after Jurian like a vamp.  
And one day we heard that bell  
and Feyre would soon be in a cell.  
We winnowed to a distant forrest  
and there Feyre was chatting with that horrid  
beast. The king lent me some soldiers  
and they had ash arrows in holsters  
and as the Suriel was of no more use  
to let it live there was no excuse.  
So it was killed and Feyre ran away.  
She didn't care that I with the king held sway.  
Her magic was depleated  
but she refused to be defeated.  
She ran into a small white cottage  
and the door wasn't put in blockage.  
I told her she was selfish to try to hide  
and that we would kill anyone inside.  
So I lit a small ball of light  
as we went in to her smite.  
Suddenly the door was closed  
and a horrible old woman exposed.  
The last word I ever heard was lunch  
and the last sound as my bones did crunch.  
So this was my sorry and sorrid tale.  
What had happenend if I respected males?


End file.
